Shiki (One Piece)
Summary Powers and Abilities Tier: 7-A Name: Shiki, epithet "Golden Lion", "Flying Pirate" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around Garp and Whitebeard's age Classification: Human, Captain of the Golden Lion Pirates, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Attack Potency: Small Island level+ via powerscaling (Should be at least as strong as Chinjao) with at least Island level Environmental Destructive Capacity | Town level+ (Smashed twin rocks with a slice), Island level Environmental Destructive Capacity with prep (Given that he is able to freely control a dozen large islands) Range: Several meters with attacks, no shown range limit with his Devil Fruit once he has control of an object Speed: Massively Hypersonic via powerscaling | Hypersonic+ '''(Kept up with G2 Luffy) '''Lifting Strength: Class T via powerscaling (should be roughly as strong as Prime Garp and Sengoku) | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Class EJ via powerscaling | At least Class GJ+ Durability: Small Island level via powerscaling | City level+,' '''likely higher (Only lost consciousness after directly taking an attack which destroyed a floating island) '''Stamina:' Very high, Shiki has a huge tolerance for pain and great endurance, having cut off his own legs and then escaped Impel Down Standard Equipment: His two swords, Oto and Kogarashi (In the past he used them like regular swords but after escaping Impel Down replaced his missing legs with them), a flintlock pistol Intelligence: Very intelligent, could match Whitebread and Roger, very patient and a smart strategist and planner, somewhat absent minded (likely due to his age) and is not very subtle when it comes to attacks Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit weakness. His Devil Fruit ability cannot affect living objects. And he is somewhat senile. Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Expert Swordsmanship -Can generate wind blades with sword slashes -Adept Marksmanship -Ability to levitate and control inanimate objects after touching them once, using his ability he is able to achieve elemental manipulation to a great extent (freely controlling earth, water etc. to his advantage in battle after he has touched it) -By replacing his legs with his swords he became able to fly at will (by levitating and controlling the swords) - Excellent Tactician Notable Atacks/Techniques: - Fuwa Fuwa no Mi (Float Float Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this allows the user to make almost anything the user touches levitate, and also make surrounding non-living matter levitate once the user has come in contact with it. Shiki states that once he makes something float it will stay that way until he himself undoes it or he loses consciousness. He has been shown to make several Marine vessels and even vast island areas float. He seems to have mastered the use of this fruit, as he has shown a variety of skills which manipulate the surrounding non-living environment in complicated ways, even manipulating it from its simplest components, such as earth's fragments and snow flakes being used to build up gigantic, elaborate structures that are then used to attack for a variety of purposes. When attacking, Shiki uses the surrounding environment against his enemies, shaping earth or snow into giant lion heads and launching them towards his foes, or even making water float to drown his opponents in it. As stated, his powers are unable to be used on any living matter other than himself, meaning he cannot touch another person, animal, or plant and allow them to levitate. - Shishi Odoshi (Menacing Lion): Shiki uses his powers to break open the ground and fashion the debris into the shape of lion heads with which he then uses to attack the enemy. - Shishi Odoshi: Chimaki (Menacing Lion: Ground Winding): A variation on the Shishi Odoshi technique, where the lion heads are part of a wave that crest high over their victims and then break directly over then, burying them in tons of dirt before compacting and shooting upwards in a massive column that rapidly condenses into a gigantic helix that is so solid that it prevents the opponent from moving any part of their body. - Shishi Odoshi: Gosho Chimaki (Menacing Lion: Imperial Palace Ground Winding): This is simply a Shishi Odoshi that uses the snow-covered earth of Shiki's palace in order to attack his opponent. - Zanpa (Wave Slicing): Shiki uses his leg-swords to slice through a body of water, and then uses his ability to control the water, traping his opponent within the levitated water in an attempt to drown them. - Shishi: Senjindani (Lion: Thousand Cut Gorge): Shiki swings his leg-swords to launch a flurry of wind blades at his opponent. Others Notable Victories Notable Loses Inconclusive Matches -Uzumaki Nagato(Naruto) - This was Strong World Shiki Note: -As Shiki has appeared briefly in the manga so far, prime Shiki is still featless. This profile mainly covers the older Shiki in Strong World, who is considerably weaker than he was in his prime. Key: Manga Canon (Prime Shiki)'' | ''Strong World Filler (Old Shiki)